Hellboy
by Forger
Summary: Anung Un Rama - "and upon his brow is set a crown of flame". The boy which would become known as Hellboy.
1. Big Red

**Hellboy**

 **Chapter one. Big Red**

"GET AWAY DEMON!" The woman grabbed her child by the wrist before pulling him up into her chest turning away and retreating without running away in a dead sprint.

Izuku sighed a small childlike sigh being only 5 years old but standing an impressive and abnormal at well over 4 feet tall touching on 5 if he didn't slouch so much, this wasn't the tall boy's only abnormality. What truly made young Izuku stand out more than anything was his brilliantly bright red skin, among other things however this is what usually drew the eye from many a passer-by. No, what truly set little Izuku apart was his sheer appearance, from atop his head grew to immense curved bone horns resembling the great hero All Might's gravity defying golden hair. If that wasn't enough the boy had to deal with constant stares at his python like tail protruding from his coccyx.

In a world filled to the brim with quirks it wasn't unlikely to see people will mutations that truly made them stand out in a crowd but young Izuku had so much going against a regular appearance that he was immediately kept at arms-length from usual social interactions. Izuku found it hard to make friends, Izuku found it hard to even get time to speak with some of the other kids in his school. With another defeated sigh and staring down into the dirt around him Izuku fell onto his rear, the heavy thud to his right caught his attention in the most undramatic way. Casting his eyes to his left hand, a stone slab like chunk of a hand rested in the dry dirt. The stone digits crunched as they formed a first, a forearm encased in a pillar did not flex; cannon like, vast, thick and a complete eyesore to the poor boy.

Uncurling his chunky fingers he slowly began to trace circles into the ground around him. He hated everything about himself, Izuku's features scowled. Quirks usually developed in children typically at the age of four to which their parents would then take them to a Quirk Doctor who would then x-ray the child's left foot to look for the missing bone usually found, or not in this case, in the quirk holder. After that the child would be tested in various was ways to see what exactly the quirk was. Quirks were genetic, Doctors would look at the child's parent's quirks and determine whom the quirk could have derived from. Children would either manifest one of their parent's quirks or if the two quirks were compatible a new quirk would for by the fusion of the two. However Izuku was a rather special case, sometimes it happened that a child could manifest a Quirk that is entirely unrelated from their genetic heritage. Much akin to a mutation.

Izuku's Quirk was something completely different. Normally his appearance alone would categorise the boy with a mutant-type quirk but there was more to Izuku's quirk than just that. When he was a small boy Izuku had tripped and cut his head against his mother's dining table before his mother could even react the cut had sealed itself shut, the only sign of the injury was a small smear of blood where the cut had been, this type of power was what was known as a transformation Quirk. Izuku was a special case, but having two different types of Quirk was practically unheard of. The boy had labelled himself a freak, alone in the world except for his mother, Inko's, love.

Thinking of his mother Izuku sniffed back his starting tears and pushed himself to his feet, somewhere in the back of his head he heard the school bell signalling the start of the day's education. The tall red boy took off out of the playground, speeding up ever faster until he reached the iron gates of the school not slowing the young boy dropped into a ball before leaping up, over and away.

* * *

"IZUKU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" His mother Inko was in hysterics. Izuku never skipped school. Cringing at his others shrill voice Izuku's usually slumped state worsened, practically making his neck shrink into his shoulders.

"Mom please. I- I just couldn't- st-stay there." Izuku sighed. "Takai's mom- Takai's mom….TAKAI'S MOM CALLED ME A DEMON!" The red skinned boy began to shake, his head hung as small sobs racked his thin frame. Inko stood wide-eyed at her small boy. Nobody saw him like she did, she saw not the bright red skin, nor the devil like horns, she saw only Izuku. Her little boy, gifted to her by the world. Inko couldn't stop the sad smile that came.

"Izuku. My sweet little boy." Inko took tentative steps towards her darling child. Finally reaching him across the kitchen Inko took her child into her arms and embraced him softly rubbing his back to easy the shuddering hiccups. "You. Are not a Demon." She lifted his chin and looked into the deep green eyes, an exact copy of her own. "You are a caring boy who will do great things." Her smile widening. "I'm sure of it."

Izuku's lips quivered and buried his head into his mother's shoulder crying as she completely wrapped her arms around him.

"Izuku… Remember what All Might does." Inko spoke as she rocked the boy in her arms. "He smiles! Never letting the villains see him down and to encourage the people around him to stay strong. His smile lets them know that they are safe. Now Izuku let me see your smile. Let me see the smile that will save people everywhere." She stepped back and held Izuku's shoulders firmly. Having to tilt her head at his downcast stare Inko waited as the sobs subsided and Izuku's face slowly began to rise up a smile on his features, hair hanging over his eyes Izuku took a deep breath and finally snapped his head up to meet his mothers, eyes squeezed shut and pearly white teeth bared in the largest grin he could muster.

Inko began to chuckle which slowly turned into laughter, Izuku slightly caught off guard opened his eyes dumbfounded but watching his mother laugh he couldn't stop the giggle that escaped his own lips. Quickly clamping his hands over his mouth Izuku momentarily forgot his stone hand and slammed it into his face, stumbling him. There was a brief pause in both their laughter's as the mother and son replayed the last few images in their head before the kitchen resounded with ruckus laughter.

It took a while before any semblance of normality came back to the Midoriya Household. Bursts of chuckles bounced back and forth between the lovingly shy two until they eventually died away the atmosphere so carefree and happy. Izuku almost regretted the words he wanted to speak but he had already spoken them before he could think to stop. "Mom. I- I don't want to go back to school."

Inko was taken aback, she thought what they had been through in the last few minutes had all but solved Izuku's Attendance to school. "But Izuku dear-"

"Please Mom. I know it's important! I promise I'll study real hard! And I'll still become a hero! I-…I Just can't do it… back there…the stares…being alone. It's- It's not good for me. Can't I-Can't I stay home and learn? You make me feel safe and- and not alone." Izuku was smiling and Inko could barely bring herself to listen to reason. Izuku was her boy and she would be damned if she was going to force him to be alienated.

"Well… Maybe." Green eyes stared into green. "I'll ring the school and see what we can do." Izuku's smile was almost threatening to spill around his ears. "BUT!" Izuku stopped smiling. "You will do your very best. I will set the rate at what you learn and if you don't meet those standards then I'll be getting you tutors who will be as strict as they need to be to fill your head with all the knowledge you need to become a hero!" Inko's finger was barely a knuckle away from going straight up her son's nose. "You will learn everything that is required to enter into only the best of hero schools when the time comes. Do we understand one another Izuku Midoriya?"

A question it may have been but Inko's blazing green eyes told the bright red boy that if he didn't meet her expectations he was in for a world of pain. "OF-OF- of course mom! Only the best ma'am!" A swift salute with his ungodly left hand almost knocked the poor boy out, the heavy hand bouncing off his horns before he quickly snapped his feet together and brought his hand back up to his forehead, much gentler this time. "I won't let you down mom! I'll be your Number one student!"

Smirking back at his silly antics Inko stepped back from her son. "I'm glad we have this understanding son. Now that the first lesson is done for today math is next. Straight to your room and I expect you to finish the chapter you are currently at before noon today, then we'll stop for lunch and you can show me your progress." Spinning the boy around she pushed him towards his room. "And don't come out unless you need the bathroom or a drink." Izuku quickly caught on and headed straight for his room.

Inko sighed, she had no idea what she meant by chapter in his math book. She held her head in her hand, and shook her head, now all she had to do was convince the school that Izuku could stay and be home schooled, not only did she have to convince them but also the board of education. Hopefully explaining why Izuku felt so detached from the other children, the parents never helped either, they would at least agree it could hurt him psychologically. Izuku couldn't control how he looked! Inko despaired when it came to humanity. They may have evolved and developed wonderful powers but humanity was still a long way from being 'good'. Sighing again Inko started toward the wall phone. She had a lot of calls to make to figure out how she could even get the ball rolling on Izuku's education. As she picked the phone up she couldn't help the smile that came, it wouldn't be so bad she thought.

* * *

Izuku's eyes stared at the equation. Nothing. Absolutely blank. There was no way he was getting this.

"You ok there big red?"

Blinking out the intense focus of his dry eyes. Izuku leaned back from his desk and let out the longest sigh of his life.

"What's wrong? Math problem got you down?" Shoko Togata smiled at his student. Shoko had been tutoring Izuku in math for the past year, apparently his mother wasn't happy with his current level of proficiency in mathematics. Shoko disagreed, what his pupil was currently working on was something that even final year college level students struggled with. Shoko was currently in his last year of hero school at Isamu academy, he had needed extra money and working in a local shop he had come across Izuku's mother Inko. They got talking every so often when she came by and eventually broached the subject of Inko's frustration of her son Izuku's lack of concentration when it came to studying.

For what it was worth Shoko thought Izuku had a great mind in all academics. Izuku's literature was brilliant, his knowledge of political and economic history, the big red boys complete interest in all studies of religion and not forgetting his current mind boggling ability in mathematics.

"3." Izuku was still slumped back in his chair staring up at the ceiling. Shoko blinked but made no attempt to respond. After a while in silence Izuku's head lolled in the direction of his teacher sat at the end of his bed. "The answer is 3."

Shoko blinked several more times before standing up from the bed, white shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows and calloused hands on his well pressed trousers he pushed himself up. Izuku couldn't have the problem that fast surely, this was college math for god's sake. Looking over his red skinned pupils shoulder he peered through his glasses over the boys break down and workings. Shoko wasn't even shocked to find that the boy was right. The answer really was 3. With a casual hum he patted his student on the head through his mountain of long curly black green hair. "Good job Izuku. How about we call it a day then?"

Izuku looked up to his teacher, or friend maybe. He didn't really know what to call Shoko Togata. For the past year the blonde haired bespeckled final year academic had tutored him in a lot of subjects, mostly math since that's all his mother seemed like she wanted him to really work on. Izuku grinned. "Sounds good to me Togata. Thanks for all the help today."

"No problem. And call me Shoko please." The blonde responded. With a smile Shoko made his wait to the bedroom door looking back to see Izuku standing from the desk chair and following him. Walking down the short corridor the two boys appeared in the open plan main area of the Midoriya apartment. Hearing some noise from the kitchen Shoko walked up to the counter and looked over at Inko Midoriya, busy washing the dishes.

"Miss Midoriya I'm going to head home now. Izuku's done plenty and really improved once more." Inko turned to the voice and smiled at her son's teacher. He was such a good boy she thought, she remembered the brief flashes of fear when she first invited him to her house to see if he would tutor Izuku. Her son was in a terrible state, he rarely interacted with anyone nowadays preferring to isolate himself from others but she felt his studying had all but ceased, Inko may have had a slightly ambiguous reason that maybe it was time for Izuku to interact with others apart from herself but that was all semantics.

Drying her hands on the dishcloth Inko went over to her handbag and started riffling through for her purse. "Thanks again Shoko. You've done a wonderful job." Pulling out a few paper bills she handed them over to the young man. "And best of luck or the upcoming exams. If your teaching is anything to go on you'll pass with flying colours I'm sure of it."

The praise made the Togata boy blush. Izuku's mother really was such a charmer and it explained how polite and well behaved the young boy was. "It was no problem at all. In fact I wish Izuku the very best for the entrance exams after this summer." Shoko turned to face the boy. "And Izuku if you ever need any more help before those exams you let me know."

Leaning in a little closer he cupped his hand to the side of his mouth and spoke in a low volume. "And if you want to know anything extra about the Isamu academy entrance exam you just let me know." He finished with a wink.

Standing up straight he waved to the lady of the house. "I'll see you later miss Midoriya."

"I'll walk you to the door." Izuku offered.

"Actually." Inko spoke up and pulled a piece of paper from the fridge. "Izuku would you mind grabbing these few things from the shop. I completely forgot to take this list yesterday, so if you wouldn't mind?"

Izuku was already reaching for the piece of paper before she'd even finished asking. "Sure thing. Hey Togata would you wait whilst I get my bike and we can both walk down together?" To which Shoko just nodded in response. Izuku smiled and quickly ran off to his room before coming back with his green bike and matching helmet. "All ready Toga- sorry Shoko."

Making their way to the front door Shoko took his dark blue school blazer from the hooks on the wall as Izuku grabbed his black bomber jacket with the green sleeves. Shoko opened the door at held it as Izuku pushed his bike out onto the complexes balcony walk-ways, with Shoko shutting the door behind them. They made idle chatter as they made their way down the five flights of stairs, Izuku lifting the bike under his arm with his heavy stone hand, he always thought everything was a little easier to carry with his big left hand.

The subject of course slowly turned to their up-coming exams. Shoko's exam to finish hero school and Izuku's to start. "Hey Izuku, if you don't mind me asking. Which schools are you thinking of applying for? I know I mentioned my own school Isamu but I hope you don't feel pressured into applying just because of me." Shoko smiled but made sure to watch for the boy's reaction. Izuku was a timid young kid but it was understandable given the strange circumstance when it came to Izuku's appearance.

Shoko watched as the big red boy in front of him almost lost grip with the bike but somehow managed to rescue it, clinging it to his chest. "Well-Well- I uh…I'm not quite –quite so sure." Reaching the last step Izuku rested his bike against the building wall. "I was going to attempt to apply for Isamu but I-I would also like to maybe try… maybe try UA." Looking down the boy felt slightly embarrassed. UA was the most prestigious school in all of Japan and Izuku for all his hard work didn't think he had even the slightest chance to get in. Telling Shoko about his dream school made him think that his teacher would laugh in his face, there wasn't much special about him Izuku thought and even the idea of him trying to gain entry into the number one school was a silly idea.

"That's great Izuku! Man I wish I had your guts." Izuku's face snapped up to look at the grin on the older boys face. "I mean my brother made it in and he just finished his first year, he said the entrance exam was crazy hard. But I'm sure you'll do great just like him."

Izuku smiled back. For all the times he was scarred that the older boy would reject him Shoko never treated him any different. To Shoko Izuku was a normal boy, not even the bright red skin and clunking left arm out Shoko off. It was one of the reasons Izuku thought of the almost school graduate as a fried.

"But if I were you Izuku I would definitely think about growing those horns back, they sure were impressive the first time I saw them." Shoko laughed. "Maybe you could use them to smash your opponents to pieces."

Izuku's smile dropped, his normal sized right hand fingers slowly moved underneath his green helmet to feel the blunted stubs of what used to be his over foot long red bone horns. It was a very sore subject for Izuku Midoriya and Shoko realised quickly he had said something he shouldn't have.

"But hey Horns or no horns I think you'll do great!" Shoko tried to lighten the mood but the damage was already done. With a meek farewell Izuku had taken his bike turned it around and started to pedal away. Sighing Shoko thought back to the first time he had seen the rather large red boys horns, to say they were intimidating was an understatement but the blonde haired boy didn't think much of it, when it came to weird body types Shoko had sure he'd seen them all. Being a hero in training you met a lot of people who had mutation quirks, some a lot more shocking than young Izuku's but that still didn't help the boy's confidence. Nearly half a year ago when Shoko thought he and Izuku were getting somewhere in terms of interaction he came by one day and Izuku's horns were gone. Filled down to the stubs they are today. Shoko didn't ask why, he could feel the atmosphere in the household. Something had happened and Izuku horns were no more. The eldest Togata boy hadn't pushed the subject, instead he carried on the way things had been and soon enough Izuku was back to his regular self.

With another sigh Shoko Togata looked on at the retreating form of his pupil. "Later Red." And set off on his way home.

* * *

Izuku quickly swerved the handlebars, missing the old man by a fraction of an inch. "SORRY!" The big red boy called over his shoulder. Izuku sighed facing forward again and easing up on the pedals, maybe going a little slower would help, he'd still get home on time. His mother had sent him on his regular grocery shop to fill up their fridge and cupboards for the next few days. With everything packed into the large basket attached to the front of his bike Izuku had started his way make home as fast as he could.

What Shoko had said to him before was still playing in his mind. His horns were something of a sore subject to young Izuku and he knew Shoko couldn't have known the reason behind his choice to dehorn himself but still just bringing them up in conversation made Izuku very uncomfortable. He felt guilty for running away like that and not even thanking his tutor properly. Shoko had done so much for Izuku, granted Shoko was tutoring him to save working at the grocery store but he hadn't run away when they had first been introduced, Shoko had even come back day after day to help Izuku with all his problems. They even shared the same admiration for the ultimate hero All Might and would spend hours talking about his exploits and heroic actions.

Lost in his thoughts Izuku barely noticed the commotion in front of him, a rather large crowd was gathering in a small shopping district just ahead. Putting the brakes on his bike Izuku came to a stop just in time to hear the shouts of "GET BACK! DO NOT COME ANY CLOSER!" Looking up from left to right Izuku's green eyes clocked onto a blue brown figure attached to the side of one of the buildings of the open square market. It's…ITS KAMUI WOODS! Izuku's mind screamed. The wooden bodied hero had latched himself to the brickwork of the wall using elongated branches sprouting from his forearm. Kamui Woods was one of the newest pro hero's to recently come into the spotlight, his amazing ability to re-shape his body to his own means was a truly incredible quirk. Adaptive to so many situations it was no wonder Kamui Woods was one of the rising stars. Izuku was in absolute awe, not only was Izuku a complete All Might nut he found every quirk to be amazing, especially those who used their quirks for good.

Pulling out a note pad Izuku quickly began to jot down as much as he could, analysing Kamui's use of his own quirk. Suddenly an explosion rocketed into the sky, the crowd were pushed back from the blast and soon began to step further away from the scene. Izuku however did the exact opposite, dropping his forgotten bike and weaving between the mass of onlookers, when he finally made it to the front row he stopped in shock, no wonder Kamui wasn't doing anything.

Izuku was staring at something he had only seen on news reports. In the middle of the square was a huge swamp like clear green sludge it's gurgled and pop, rolling over and over itself. Trapped deep within was a human shape, a boy probably the same age as him, Izuku could make out his gravity defying spiked blonde hair and intense red eyes, frenzied and screaming for escape. The red skinned boy was sure he would have heard him screaming if it wasn't for the sludge like substance covered over the poor boys mouth. Izuku stood in complete shock, the boy was suffocating and not one of the hero's stood around was doing anything about it. The young boy began to tremble, his fists clenching in rage. Why wasn't anyone doing anything? How could these heroes live with themselves? The boy held by this sludge villain was going to die. Izuku felt a burning sensation ripping through his skull, gritting his teeth Izuku clenched his eyes shut and before he could realise he was running forward.

Sprinting straight toward the boy, his red eyes zeroing in on Izuku. His pupils widened, trying to will the lumbering red person to rip him from his liquid prison. Above the trapped boy's body a new set of eyes appeared on the surface of the sludge, clear white and wide as they saw this new addition to their situation. The villain didn't have a second to react, Izuku was already too close.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU BASTARD!" Izuku screamed at the top of his lungs. Leaping the last few feet from the sludge villain. Red stone left hand pulled back above his head Izuku swung as hard as he could straight for the spot between the white eyes. An explosive slam resounded off the walls of the market, wind ripped away at the thick gooey substance that held the boy in place, the force of it slowly pushed the villain back. Izuku saw the blonde haired boys arm come free and without hesitating grabbed at it with his free right hand. His feet touched the ground and Izuku yanked the boy clear of the hold the sludge had on him. Spinning on his feet Izuku threw the boy as hard as he could towards the hero Kamui, quick as a flash the wooden hero sprouted even more branches from his wooden frame that snatched the rescued boy mid-air.

"YOU!" Izuku's head snapped around and the same white eyes he stared into before glared back at him. The sludge towering over him. Izuku hadn't realised the sheer rank smell falling off the villain like an aura. Bright green eyes watched helpless as the villain began to fall upon him like a tsunami.

"DETROIT! SMASH!" A hurricane surrounded Izuku, the giant green wave that threatened to crush the boy was swept away in gale force winds. A tornado began to form swirling higher and higher into the sky. The tall red boy no matter how big was almost swept away in the torrential winds before something grabbed at the collar of his shirt and jacket. Izuku couldn't look behind him to see what had saved him, the site before him was mesmerising. The villain was being twisted around in into the vortex.

Something changed in the direction of the wind suddenly, the tail end of the twister was pulled towards Izuku, before he knew what was happening Izuku was watching as the tornado was roaring past his ear. Small pieces of sludge began to get bigger and bigger until eventually those same wicked white eyes shot past but not before first meeting his own green ones.

And then everything was gone. Silence was everywhere. And Izuku finally looked back over his shoulder.

* * *

That's all so far. Update in 2/3 days

Might come quicker, fingers crossed

Thanks also to Guest 1: 'this is pretty cool' , Guest 2: 'Izuku's not a demon is he?' , xXKapow1227Xx , Corey J, Harsh critic, Exploding sword, SpartanN-916, Dragontitan, TheForgottenKnightmare, Magico Latino, Yuri-sage, Johnny Spectre, Lazy Author With Writers Block, Mad Grizzly and BBWulf

thanks for the reviews glad you liked it hope this extra bit to the first teaser is to your liking.


	2. Big Red:2

**Hellboy**

Izuku stared at the hulking figure that held to the edge of his clothing. It was All Might. He was within arm's reach of the number of the number 1 hero of all time. His idol. He was within his 'idols' arm reach. Izuku didn't know if he was breathing or not and he didn't even care.

" **That was a fantastic display of heroism young boy."** Izuku just stared. **"And it was also very, VERY stupid."** The boy wasn't even fazed. He just kept staring.

All Might started to feel a little uncomfortable under the red kid's intense stare. Deciding it would be best the number 1 hero slowly put the boy back on the ground and began to dust him off but the kid wouldn't stop staring. Now All Might really was starting to feel uncomfortable, what was up with this little red guy?

Putting his hand behind his head All Might looked down at the red skinned boy before him. **"You must be a fan with how star struck you are HAHA!"**

Izuku still couldn't believe All Might was talking to him. Standing at two hundred twenty centimetres the man cut a daunting figure, and with the sheer muscle mass he was a brick wall in human form. Izuku had watched every news report and internet clip involving the hero stood before him. He had every comic book made about the hero's adventures, rescue missions and villain after villain being put behind bars all because of All Might. All Might was the reason Izuku wanted to be a hero, the boy's face turned glum at the thought of becoming a hero like his idol. Sadly the boy didn't see how it could happen for him, the number 1 hero was everything he wasn't.

" **Hey kid why the long face? I'm impressed! You did real good out there socking that villain right between the eyes!"** The boy made no response and All Might was really starting what could get this kid to respond to him. Looking the red boy up and down then an idea came to him, snapping his fingers All Might pointed to his golden hair. **"And those cool horns! Just like my hair! I'd say you're my number 1 fan!"**

With Izuku's normal hand shot up and felt the bone texture were his stubs should have been, instead all he felt was the thick protrusions. The rough bone feeling in his hand seemed to snap him from his day dream state. Eyes wide with fear Izuku looked into the electric blue eyes of his childhood hero, after several seconds Izuku noticed all the other people in the crowd stood far away but slowly moving forward eyes wide and all of them staring, staring at him. A gasp escaped young Izuku's lips with a final look of apology toward the greatest hero Izuku fled. He turned and ran the crowd behind him much closer than those behind All Might, heart hammering in his throat Izuku launched himself into the air, rebounding off the brick walls taking him way over the crowd and away onto the main road.

* * *

The red boy ran until his legs screamed for him to stop, he had no idea where he was but the sun was setting and the buildings around him he had never seen before, tears threatened to spill from his eyes. His god damned horns had come back, why? Of all the times to look more like a freak it had to be then, in front of All Might! Izuku cursed himself, cursed himself for his appearance, cursed himself for his horns, Izuku cursed his own damned existence. The boy asked himself over and over what the hell his quirk was supposed to achieve, how was he ever supposed to become a hero when the people he wanted to save couldn't even look at him without fear. Izuku made up his mind once he got home he was going to take all those hero academy applications and through them straight in the trash, the stupid dream he had put in his head was ending today.

Ricocheting from another wall Izuku landed in an alleyway between two houses in a suburban like environment. The young boy slumped against the grey concrete wall of the ginnel, the back of his right hand coming up to wipe away the salty tears that stung his skin. Yelling he slammed his other hand back against the wall behind him hearing the dull thud and feeling nothing, he glared down at his left hand just another oddity to add the ever growing list that was Izuku Midoriya. Fist and jaw clenched in anger as he swung around, stone knuckles cocked back Izuku slammed a hole straight through the wall. A guttural scream echoed back into his face, screaming at the wall turned into a roar.

His lungs spent, his eyes dry Izuku pulled his hand free and rested his head against the concrete, Izuku would have rested his head against the concrete but the large horns attached to his head stopped him. He sighed heavily, he felt so tired.

"HEY!" Izuku snapped his head to the source of the voice. A small boy barely 5 years old stood half way out from a garden door. Izuku and the young boy just stared at each other for a few moments. "HEY! YOU'RE THAT GUY FROM THE NEWS!" The little kid's eyes widened to the size of saucers. Izuku made ready to run again but the next words made him pause.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" The child pumped his fist into the air. "You charged at that villain and your horns just appeared like WOOOSH! AND THEN YOU SLAMMED THAT VILLAIN LIKE KAPOW! AND THEN ALLMIGHT! HE CAME IN AND DID THAT AWESOME THING AND LOCKED THE GUY AWAY INSIDE THAT BOTTLE, MAN HE'S SO COOL!"

All Izuku could do was blink as the boy animatedly jumped around swinging his arms round and all Izuku could see was himself when he was a small boy watching All Might videos and how the hero beat the villains all the while that smile on his face. Was this kid saying he was cool? Was this kid saying that he was just like All Might? The red skinned boy was brought out of his thoughts the little boy barely a few feet away from him waving a pen and a note pad in his face.

"Can I get your autograph Mr. Big Red Guy?!" Izuku stared not sure what to do. Looking at the boy's face he was still grinning from ear to ear. Acting without thinking Izuku took the marker and paper from the boys hands gently, his gaze moving from one object to the other. What was he supposed to write?

Izuku again looked down at the kid who just seemed to be standing there eyes locked with his own, it was him as a child all over again. Izuku couldn't help the smile that came over his features. And put the pen to paper.

Handing them both back to the boy his smile grew, the boy gazed at the autograph like it was made of gold. Deciding it was best Izuku waved to the boy and turned away, noticing the orange hue of the sky he knew it was getting late and he should be home, his mother Inko must be worried sick by now. Reaching the end of the alleyway Izuku looked one last time over his shoulder his smile not leaving Izuku's face the boy was waving his arm so fast it looked like a blur.

Watching the hero launch himself into the air and away the little boy looked down at the piece of paper, the autograph of his new best hero.

 **You can be a hero too Mr. Big Red Guy!**

* * *

"Mom! Sorry I'm home so late!" Izuku closed the front door behind him, kicked his shoes of and placed his jacket on the coat rack. "You won't believe what happened! There was a villain guy on my way home." Making his way toward the open space of the house Izuku started to recount what he had been through when he had first arrived at the scene earlier today. "There were all these people stood around and Kamui Woods was telling everyone to get back but I just had to see what was going on and–" And there sat on his living room couch was All Might.

"IZUKU! MY GOD I WAS SO WORRIED!" Inko ran to her boy and pulled him into a hug. "GOD WHEN YOU DIDN'T COME HOME IN TIME AND THEN MR. ALL MIGHT CAME HERE SAYING HE WAS LOOKING FOR YOU! I JUST DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO THINK! THANK GOD YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" Inko held him by the shoulders and looked him up and down, heaving a sigh of relief seeing that Izuku was perfectly fine she turned to face All Might still keeping one hand on her sons shoulders. "Thank you for your kind words before Mr. All Might. Please let the police know he's home now and thank them again for all the help." Izuku froze up even further knowing now that the police had been looking for him. At first all he thought was he had done something wrong, but playing back his mother's words it sounded like she was saying that the police were trying to find him because he had been missing for so long.

" **It's quite alright Miss Midoriya. I'm glad to see young Izuku here safe and sound. Though I must say he is rather tall for his age, I myself thought he has much older haha!"** All Might stood from the couch and took a few steps toward the mother and son duo.

Izuku had turned 16 last month but the bright skinned boy stood an impressive hundred and eighty-five centimetres. For as long as he remembered he had towered over people his own age and in some cases people who were much older than himself. When his mother Inko had taken him to a Doctor just after he has started being home schooled, hoping that his rapid growth wouldn't affect his bone or muscle structure she was relieved to find that it was all down to Izuku's regenerative transformation-type quirk. According to the Doctor Izuku would reach his full height by the age of 10, his body mass would soon follow and most likely he would gain other adult features way before his peers. Apparently the Doctor believed that Izuku's regenerative quirk also gave him increased hormone growth, when tested the Doctor found Izuku's testosterone levels to be at the stage of a normal teenager. The Doctor had requested that Inko keep bringing Izuku for regular check-ups to make sure that his body would at some point regulate because if it didn't the situation could become very severe. Luckily for the mother and son, Izuku had slowed growing by age 13 however he then began to expand in muscle, not immensely so but enough to make him look less like a lanky string bean.

" **Young Midoriya. I was wondering if I could speak with you."** All Might turned and bowed slightly to his mother. **"Privately if that is agreeable to you Miss Midoriya."** Inko was already blushing from the formality and respect one of the greatest heroes in the world was giving her.

"Why of course Mr. All Might. I'm sure Izuku would love to have some time with you. HE is your biggest fan after all." Inko immediately began to walk away heading towards the kitchen and well out of ear shot of the man and boy.

Throughout the whole exchange Izuku just looked on dumbfounded. Every single part of this day was wrong and weird, in the back of his mind he was sure he remembered feeling something strange when he woke up this morning. From what he could gather All Might had come to his house after the incident today with the villain, and after reassuring his mother he must have asked to stay to talk with Izuku for some reason or another. But why would All Might want to talk with him? Izuku thought. Was it something to do with the villain? Was it his stupid action of running into danger? Using his quirk to save that other blonde haired boy? Izuku's eyes widened, he used his quirk outside! He was unlicensed and a kid to boot! God, Izuku thought, he was going to get ripped to shreds for what he did!

All Might watched as the boys red skin got paler and paler, his body becoming stiffer and stiffer. It was funny to him if he wasn't about to talk to Izuku about something he deemed to be very important. **"Please take a seat Young Midoriya, this is your home after all."** All Might swung his arm to the side allowing Izuku to walk past him. It took the boy several moments before he even took the first step all the while never breaking his eye contact with the hero and in turn the hero didn't break eye contact with him. Finally seated All Might returned to the couch, sitting across from Izuku. **"Your mother is such a lovely woman."** It seemed the right thing to say to wake the boy from his stupor and All Might smiled. **"I'm sure you are wondering why I am here."** He waited until Izuku nodded, All Might's plan being to coax the main focus of his attention bit by bit into getting some semblance of a conversation going.

" **Well after the incident with the villain earlier today I was worried about you, your reaction seemed to be quite erratic and I was worried for your well-being so I began to ask those around if they knew you or knew of you. Thankfully some of the residents in the area knew who you were and directed me to the area you lived in."** All Might stopped to see if maybe this was enough to maybe elicit a response but again Izuku remained silent. **"Well again after asking around the area for a while they told me where I could find your mother and they told me you lived with her so when I arrived I asked if I could speak with you once you returned or once the police brought you back home."**

All Might could see it wasn't working maybe he had got it wrong. His gut told him differently and from the display earlier he couldn't disagree, deciding to at least to go through with his plan and see where it led. **"You see young Midoriya, I am…I am at an impasse. I have currently been looking. - ahem- sorry."** The hero was finding this suddenly very hard, to actually say what he was about to say was something of utmost secrecy and he couldn't help but choke when it came to saying it out loud. Not very hero like of him. Much like earlier today, as he watched from the crowds as a young boy struggled, being strangled to death by a villain in the street and he admitted with shame how his hero form wasn't ready to be used again. Having been chasing the villain all day he had used all of his limited time in his hero form. But then something happened, a boy with bright red skin, swooping tail and blazing horns charged in to help whilst everyone else looked on timid and scared. The true instincts of a hero. To charge in and help those in need, no matter what. All Might's eyes had fallen as he thought, he looked up to see Izuku's green orbs staring right at him, and they seemed softer, as if he could sense the hero's trepidation.

All Might sucked in a breath. He would stop acting like this right now. Pushing himself to his feet All Might bowed to the man of the house. **"Midoriya you inspired me today. Your actions today were that of a true hero. You did not think about yourself. All you knew was that boy was in danger and you needed to save him. Whilst I stood back unable to do anything."** Straightening himself All Might looked into Izuku's eyes. **"I will not be able to hold onto the symbol of peace forever and I am currently looking for those who I believe can become the next number 1 hero! And you young Izuku have what I believe it takes to be that Symbol to the people around the world."**

"ME!" Izuku practically jumped from his seat and began to wave his arms in front of himself as if trying to ward away the hero.

All Might's eyes gleamed. Finally the red boy had spoken! **"YES MIDORIYA! AND I WOULD BE HONOURED IF YOU CAME TO UA WHERE I WILL BE TEACHING! THERE I CAN WATCH YOU GROW AND SHAPE YOU INTO THE SYMBOL OF PEACE!"**

Izuku collapsed onto the sofa, his ears catching the faint sound of a cup smashing on the ground from the kitchen. Looking over the sofa he could see his mother's face poking from over the kitchen counter. The shock on her face turned to a blushed embarrassment having been caught, however she made no intention of removing herself. Izuku looked back to his hero idol and noticed he had never taken those blue eyes of his off him. Swallowing the lump in his throat Izuku spoke up. "Mr. All Might sir, I'm not sure I can do that." He looked down at his hands resting on his lap. "I'm no hero. Well not like you anyway. I mean I want to help and everything but the way I look, the way people look at me, my quirk, I'm just not very- very well suited for being the symbol-the symbol of peace… like you say..." Izuku continued to mumble on and on, getting quitter and slowly running out of breath.

All Might couldn't stop the light chuckle that came out. **"Aha young Izuku you are wrong. What I saw today proved that to me."** The gleam in All Might's eyes increased tenfold. **"So I would like to take this opportunity to ask you to attend UA hero academy at my recommendation. Being my recommendation means that you will not have to take the upcoming exams, if you so choose to enter UA academy but I would humbly request that you take this opportunity."**

Izuku sat there on that couch watching his hero for what felt like only a few seconds but to the other two adults in the room it felt like an eternity. The chance to become a UA student. The chance to learn from the All Might at UA academy. The chance to become a hero, a chance to become the number one hero. To be the symbol of peace.

"Izuku dear…" His mother's voice brought the boy from his trance. Looking over to his mother Izuku could see the tears forming in the corners of her eyes, the smile on her face, she was happy because of All Might? No, maybe she was happy that he had been recommended into UA? Possibly. Izuku stared into her green eyes. No, that wasn't it. Was it- was it she was proud of him? Izuku looked down at his hands again. His mother was proud of him. He never thought the day would come when his mother would be proud of him, yes he planned on joining a hero academy, yes he panned on graduating and becoming a hero but he never thought for one second that the people of his city would ever recognise him as a hero, they would look at him and immediately they would assume him to be the villain, running and screaming from him. But All Might wasn't saying anything like that, the symbol of peace looked past Izuku's demonic appearance and into his very soul. The number one hero was so sure of it that he even wanted to take Izuku to UA where the hero was teaching so he could make Izuku the best hero he could ever be. Looking back over to his mother Izuku could see it now, even though he had given up so many times she had never stopped believing. She was happy because All Might had seen what she had been seeing for all these years.

Tears welling in his eyes Izuku turned to face All Might determination in his emerald eyes. "I'LL DO IT! I'LL BE THE BEST!" Izuku chocked back a sob. "I'll learn at UA and become a hero… someday." Tears began to fall from his clenched shut eyelids. The room was silent around him as All Might and his mother smiled, the way Izuku spoke wasn't the same timid boy from before. The boy in front of the two adults spoke with such confidence they couldn't help but feel inspired by his conviction.

All Might stood and held his hand out to Izuku and stared him down. **"Young Midoriya I am glad you have chosen this path. And if it's not too much to ask I would like to ask if we can meet tomorrow at Dagobah Municipal, there is something I must do there and it would give us time to discuss many things."**

"Su-Sure!" Izuku took All Might's huge hand in his own small red one.

" **AHA! PERFECT! Miss Midoriya thank you for letting me stay to speak with your son."** All Might bowed to Inko and turned to face Izuku. **"And I will see you bright and early tomorrow morning Izuku Midoriya!"** Making his way to the front door Izuku's mother followed him and held the door for the rather large hero, bidding him farewell. All the time the red boy had barely moved, simply watching his idol walk out of his home. Izuku could barely believe what had just transpired in this room not even a minute ago. The All Might had asked him to attend UA under his recommendation.

"IZUKU!" the by looked up to his mother who stood there clutching her hands to her chest, smile stretching over her face and tears freely cascading down her cheeks. "You did it. You became a hero." Izuku was thrown back into his memories for the second time again today, remembering himself as a small boy with dreams of being a hero, the hero that everyone looked up to, just like All Might.

The boy simply stood in the middle of the room, frozen but not sure why. God, Izuku thought, he was scarred beyond belief. Yes his dream had finally come true but what did that mean for the future? Could he even become the hero he wanted to be or would he get to UA and realise that everyone else around him was so much better suited and so much more capable. Shaking his head Izuku tried to clear the thoughts running around his mind, how could he start thinking such dark thoughts All Might had come to his home and asked him to be a recommendation for the top hero academy in Japan, the hero must have seen something in him to believe that he deserved the placement. With renewed vigour Izuku smiled back at his mother and ran to her putting his arms around her and resting his head on the side of her face.

"We did it mum! You believed in me and I did my very best! We're the ultimate hero team." Standing back Izuku popped his thumb over his shoulder. "I'm going to get washed and then we can have dinner and then I'll start picking my outfit for tomorrow to meet All Might and then I can come back and tell you all about it! Doesn't it sound great mum! I'm going to be attending UA without even having to take the exam, I wonder if I have to do any extra work being All Might's recommendation or not…-."

As Izuku waffled on his Mothers smile grew wider and wider before she burst out laughing and pulled her son into a bone crushing hug. "Izuku you'll do fantastic. You've worked so hard these past few years and now it's finally paid off." Holding his shoulders Inko looked at her boy and with a smile she spun him around and pushed him towards his room. "Now, like you said go wash up and we'll have dinner. Tonight it's katsudon for my number one hero!"

Izuku smiled thinking of his favourite food before running off to his room. Things were looking up at last.

* * *

The sun was over the horizon and the day was warm. The big red boy Izuku ambled down the road, he could see the beach not too far away but before all that he saw the piles of rubbish littering the sand. About a year ago people had begun tipping all their waste onto the beach, everything from black bin bags to old broken washing machines, it was a strange place for All Might to pick as a place to meet, speaking of the hero, All Might was nowhere to be seen. No matter Izuku thought looking up to the blue sky he watched as a few clouds floated through the air. The boy had woken up hours ago in sheer excitement for the day to come, he was to meet All Might at this very beach where they would talk about his current entry into UA due to the number one hero's recommendation. What this entailed Izuku had no idea but he had spent the whole morning thinking of what questions he wanted to ask the large golden haired man.

When Izuku made it to the blue railings that separated the sand from the tarmac he looked around to catch a sight of the man who had invited him here. He couldn't see him still so Izuku waited patiently watching the tide rush up the sand and retreat lost in the hypnotic rhythm the green haired boy didn't take any notice to the skeleton framed person walking up behind him.

"Good Morning Izuku Midoriya. I'm glad you came."

Spinning around Izuku had to stop himself from screaming instead he leapt back cracking his back on the railings behind him. Stood in front of Izuku as a thin man, gaunt features of sunken blue eyes, skin stretched over his bony cheeks. The business suit the walking carcass was wearing hung off their shoulders, the collar loose around the neck.

"I know my appearance has shocked you but please remain calm." The boy recognised the way he spoke and it seemed very familiar to him.

Eyebrows furrowing Izuku stared at the man. "Who are you?"

"It's me. All Might." The man said without hesitation.

Izuku was in shock. Complete and utter body paralysing shock. His grip on rationality cracking before his very own eyes. This man was All Might? This sickly looking human skeleton was the greatest hero to ever live? How was it that this was All Might, only yesterday All Might embodied the word power. His hulking figure, the mass of muscle the deep booming voice. This man before him must be crazy there is no way this could be him.

"I'm sorry to drop this on you like this but I believe it the best option. Rip the bandage straight off." The so called All Might went and stood next to Izuku, leaning his crossed arms on the railing. "Just hear me out ok?"

Izuku blinked staring at the man who was gazing out over the sea, the mountains of trash blocked most of All Might's view but Izuku said nothing, waiting for the man to explain exactly what was going on.

With a sigh All Might began his story. "What you see now is still my real body, in fact both my hero form and this are my real body it all just depends on how much power I put into it. You see years ago, during a darker time, I fought a villain. In that fight I was injured beyond recovery. Even though I had managed to defeat the villain my body began to lose power and I gradually became what you see now. At times I can access my old power but it takes a great toll on my body and I can only hold my hero form for maybe a few hours at a time each day." All Might turned his piercing blue eyes to Izuku. "That's why I said I was looking for a new hero, a hero I can pass my power onto. I've searched for many young up and coming heroes and been shown even more by those I trust most but… I haven't found anyone I think deserves it."

"Then I saw you young Midoriya… I saw you run to save someone yesterday. I watched you the entire time from the moment you arrived. I watched, thinking that the boy was lost, unable to do anything – And you just charged right in! No training, no experience, just guts! You inspired me to use whatever I had left to help. You inspired a hero to be a hero. And that is what I believe I was looking for all along."

All Might smiled and the stupored red boy. "Which is why I needed to speak to you today. You see… my power isn't mine… I was quirkless before this power was passed on to me. You see- I was given this power what you see. Its name. One for All."

Izuku was baffled, he listened on as All Might explained that the power was built up from all 9 of its previous masters. From what All Might was telling him the Quirk One for All was passed down when the user could no longer control the power or had found an inheritor to their will of heroism and due to All Might's injury he could no longer use One for All. According to what All Might was saying Izuku quickly deduced what the man was trying to say. His green eyes looked down at his shaking hands.

"You want to give me One for All don't you?" Izuku's voice was barely a whisper but All Might heard clearly.

"…Yes Izuku Midoriya. I want you to take One for All and carry the torch. To become the Symbol of Peace I can no longer be."

The silence was deafening. The cries of the sea birds and lapping of the waves seemed so distant to them both.

"All Might… I …I –I don't think I can do this."

The man took a step back.

"I-I've- I can't take your power. I-I—I couldn't! There's no way I could be like you! Look-Look at me! I'm a freak! Even compared to other mutant quirks! I LOOK LIKE A GOD DAMNED DEMON!" Izuku screamed, shaking all over, salty tears brimming around his green eyes. "PEOPLE WILL NEVER ACCEPT ME! IT WAS A STUPID IDEA FOR ME TO EVEN THINK I SHOULD GO TO UA! IT'S ALL TOO MUCH ALL MIGHT! PLEASE THINK THIS OVER-"

" **YOU DON'T THINK I HAVEN'T ALREADY MIDORIYA?!"** Izuku fell back in shock, landing on his behind he stared up at the sudden huge for of the super hero. Steam rising from his body as if his body was a boiling pot spilling over.

" **I SAW WHO YOU REALLY ARE IZUKU MIDORIYA, NOT WHAT YOU THINK YOU ARE! No matter what you think people see they will look past that when they see how far you will go to protect them."** All Might held his hand out to the boy.

Izuku hesitated as his hand reached up to his idols. Was All Might right about this, could he put his faith back in humanity. Izuku remembered the small child yesterday who asked for his autograph and smiled, taking All Might's hand he was hauled to his feet.

Still in his superior form All Might placed his hand behind his head. **"Now that that's been explained I want to tell you something."** Swinging his arm to indicate the beach. **"Before I give you this power I need to test your strength. Today I will see if you can clear the trash from this beach. I will give you one month to complete this task. Every day you and I will come here and I will monitor your progress at the end of the month you will be given the power of One for All. But only if you complete it. Now. LET'S DO THIS!"**

* * *

So this is part 2 of chapter 1 Big red.  
I'm not going to be following the true storyline of MHA, some of you may not agree with this but i don't want this story to be so predictable. But i hope you will still enjoy it all the same.  
Not much happening in these two chapters i know but I needed to get Izuku's origin build up done and settle his feelings about his conflicting looks and dreams.  
Next part will have a little more action and the beginnings of UA.  
Until then, read, review and follow.

Ta,

Forger


	3. UA

**Hellboy**

 **Chapter Two: UA**

It had been one month now and Izuku had cleared nearly all of the beach of trash. All Might's expectation to complete the clean-up within the month had been a slight exaggeration and so the hero instead decided to just help train the boy, time scale wasn't the true target in All Might's eyes. The young teen would start every day at 6am, have his breakfast and head straight out to run, at the start he had struggled at running a mile but soon enough after going out each morning he had made it to five, he could have done more but Izuku had to be home to pick up his training gear before heading off to the beach to meet Yagi Toshinori.

Yagi Toshinori was All Might's real name. After sharing his secret of One for All Izuku began to ask him as many questions as he could during their breaks. Having the opportunity to get to know his childhood idol Izuku took every chance he could at finding out more things about All Might, like his real name, how he got his powers and all the first-hand accounts of his heroic acts. Izuku was surprised to find that Toshinori was a regular person, maybe a bit theatrical at times and very over the top when it came to pushing Izuku to his limits but a normal person just like anybody else he met.

Izuku's training consisted of lifting, dragging or pushing the trash to the back of a pick-up truck situated at the entrance to the beach. He and All Might would then haul the truck to the nearest skip and Izuku would empty the truck before heading back and starting all over again. Doing this repeatedly over the three months had increased Izuku's overall size, the constant workout had bumped his thin frame to an impressive hundred and ten kilos, however taking away the weight of his tail and arm that figure dropped to a still high eighty two. The horns Izuku had grown back were quickly filed down, even with All Might's and his young fans adoration for the towering red bones Izuku still didn't feel comfortable enough to have them on display, at least with his large tail and stone obelisk hand they came in handy moving the heavy machinery he came across dug in the sand.

 **"Izuku I think its best we call this a day, you've done very well so far but now I believe it is time to enter phase two of your training."** Hearing All Might's voice perked the red boy's interest. Yagi never usually donned his hero form whilst out training, possibly to conserve his energy if any crisis were to occur and probably to keep prying eyes away from a very strange scene of the hero All Might cheering on a demon looking boy to clear up a rather littered beach. Dropping the fridge freezer he was carrying Izuku ran toward All Might stood next to the truck, vaulting the railings and walking up to the man.

"Yes All Might?" Izuku asked picking up a water bottle and towel.

 **"With all the progress you have made I believe it is high time you took on the power of One for All."** The super hero threw out his hand pointing at Izuku. The boy had just taken a sip of his water which he choked on hearing what All Might had said.

"WH-WH-WHAATT! DON'T YOU THINK THAT THIS IS A BIT SOON?" Izuku hacked and coughed up the water his cheeks flushed, turning his normally red skin a dark blood red. "I-I mean it-it's only been a few weeks now. Wouldn't it be best for me to get the power after the start of the school year once we know where I'm at academically?"

Izuku's reasoning was sound but the number one hero wouldn't take no for an answer. **"AHA Young Midoriya you worry too much. I want you to take this power of One for All now so your body can acclimatise to it. That is why we have been training your body for all this time, so when it came to the time for you to take One for All your body would not explode from its sheer force!"**

Izuku stood for a moment taking in what Yagi Toshinori had told him. For the past few months the boy believed they were doing the training to prepare him for the lofty expectations of the UA academy which would open its doors to the new generation in roughly two months' time. Instead All Might had planned to train up his strength and endurance so he could take the first step to becoming the new symbol of peace with the power of One for All. Steeling his face in determination Izuku nodded his head and clenched his fists. "Alright Toshinori. Let's do it! I'll take the power and train even harder to be able to use it!"

All Might threw his head back and laughed for a moment before bringing his hand to his head and plucking a strand of hair from his golden locks presented it between his two fingers to the wide eyed Izuku. **"Then take this piece of my hair. AND EAT IT!"**

There was a very tense moment between them.

.

.

"I'm sorry what?"

 **"Eat the hair."**

"No."

 **"But you need to eat it to get my power."**

"No thanks."

 **"But don't you want to be the inheritor of One for All?"**

"Yeah."

 **"So eat the hair."**

"No."

 **"ARGHHH!"** All Might clutched his head in frustration. **"You need to take in my DNA to take the power from me!"**

.

.

.

.

Izuku scratched at his head with his stone hand. "I guess this is the closest thing to being sanitary considering the other possibilities."

All Might was slow to catch on to Izuku's other implications and quickly took a step away from the boy. A small amount of sweat beginning to form on his forehead. **"E-E-ex-exactly! This is – the eh- eh- safest most reasonable option."**

.

.

.

"Okay I'll take the hair." With a sigh Izuku reached out to All Might's fingers and took the strand of hair. Puffing his cheeks and exhaling Izuku closed his eyes tight and threw the hair into his mouth before swallowing. The demon boy braced his legs and tucked his arms close to his body waiting for the sudden blast of power that would erupt from himself as the power flowed out of him…

.

.

.

 **"Are you ok young Midoriya?"**

Opening one eye Izuku looked over to All Might, watching as the man rested his hand behind his head.

"Yeah I'm just waiting for the power." Izuku closed his eye again and tensed up more.

All Might roared with laughter. And Izuku almost fell flat on his face.

"HEY! WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?"

 **"Young Midoriya the power won't happen straight away, first your body has to ingest my hair then the power will start to come to you."** The hero walked over and picked the boy from the floor and began to dust the boy off. **"So let's call it a day and you can go home, eat rest and I'll see you here tomorrow at 8AM sharp. Then we can have you give One for All a test run! Sound good?"**

Izuku nodded before speeding off home a wave over his shoulder to the now steaming skeletal form of Yagi Toshinori.  
.

* * *

.

Izuku didn't sleep well that night. Tossing and turning in his sleep, sweat dripping from his body clinging his skin to the sheets. It was almost like Izuku had a fever, the dreams he had flashed before his eyes. A city scape of collapsed buildings in a dust filled haze, fire and smoke everywhere around him. The burning sensation ripping back and forth through his skull and the fiery river of tears streaming down his face made him what to scream out but all he heard was a dull deep unearthly roar.

.

* * *

.  
The day was just as nice as Izuku would expect for a late day in June but that didn't stop the yawn that escaped gaping mouth. Deep purple bags under his half lidded eyes displayed Izuku's lack of a good night's rest, not exactly what he wanted before the day he would experience using his new power One for All Izuku thought. Putting his stone hand over his mouth Izuku covered another yawn, ambling down the street at half seven in the morning there weren't many people around to see the half dead looking boy but Izuku wanted to get to his training as quickly and discreetly as possible. The boy carried on walking before he heard a strange screeching sound in the distance, shaking his head Izuku concentrated on the high pitched noise, realising it wasn't a screech but more of a wailing alarm and it was coming from somewhere above him. Looking up all Izuku could see was the overheard train lines that crisscrossed all over the city, connecting everyone in all the districts. The red boy loved the trains, the way he could see the entire city from up there looking out the windows, the way he could go anywhere he wanted and see all the different amazing places hidden around the city. Whatever the sound was it was coming from the tracks and it was getting louder. Sticking a finger in his ear Izuku put his head down and got ready to leave, suddenly a scratching metal sound rushed past above him.

Izuku flailed screaming in shock. Looking up he watched in horror as a train flew by, it was travelling way to fast Izuku thought and the alarm was blaring from the compartments, through the glass windows Izuku could see the scared faces of the passengers, everyone clung to anything they could. Something inside Izuku knew something was wrong straight away. Green eyes shimmering the young teen squatted down before launching himself thirty feet into the air landing on the train tracks. His feet touching down the boy began to run as fast as he could after the speeding train, Izuku's eyes widened realising he would never be able to catch up with the screeching bullet. Looking to his right he noticed the tracks ahead were turning, effectively bringing the train back on itself not hesitating for a second Izuku leapt onto a nearby rooftop, sprinting across it before leaping to another and another. He could see the train turning and coming round toward him. Izuku checked where he predicted he would meet the train, gritting his teeth he leapt to another rooftop, faster, Izuku thought, he has to go faster.

He could feel his horns burning, he could feel them growing from his skull but Izuku didn't care he had to make it, he had to save those people. Izuku let loose a guttural roar, feeling a strange static numbness coursing through his body, first in his bones but quickly heating through his muscles and finally out through his glowing red skin. With a crash Izuku landed in front of the speeding train heading straight for him. Screaming at the incoming tonne of metal the towering red boy braced his legs into the tracks and through his arms out in front of him. With an almighty smash Izuku was hit by the train and was being dragged along by the sheer force, the boy's sudden confidence began to waiver, the train hadn't slowed one bit and his booted feet were being torn along the ground. Panic quickly settled over the Izuku he knew he had rushed in to the situation without a plan but he thought his first actions would have done something. His green eyes dilating Izuku looked everywhere for something, anything.

Suddenly an idea struck him, flying past a small café named the rope and anchor. An Anchor. He could slow the train down with an anchor or anything weighted, attaching it to the train and letting it slowly drag the train to a stop. But where could he find an anchor whilst latched onto the out of control train?  
.

* * *

.  
The conductor stared at the person attached to the front of what was his train for the morning. Matsuzaki Ikku had started eagerly this morning, but that quickly went wrong when a mammoth shark headed raving villain had got onto the tracks and as his train sped past his clawed hands had swung at the side of front carriage somehow those claws had damaged the brakes and cut all ties to the controls that Matsuzaki sat in front of right now. Unfortunately the hero's he saw taking down the villain didn't notice the train's speed increasing, probably thinking he had done it to get away from the scene as quickly as possible. Realising this Matsuzaki had smashed the emergency signal for the passengers to brace and called in to the control board that he wasn't in any control, all he could do after that was pray and it seemed his prayers had sent him a large red boy with a tail, horns and one very, very large stone arm. Blinking back his state of shock the train driver looked down through the cracked glass window to see the boy smirking at him and with a wink the boy slammed his stone hand into the tracks by the side of the train.  
.

* * *

.  
The carriage jerked and shuddered but it still kept going. Izuku clawed his stone fingers into the tracks, deeper and deeper he pushed, he could feel the tension in his arm, all the muscles in his shoulder and back screaming in pain. The train was still going forward at break neck speeds but Izuku could feel it slowing but not fast enough, if he didn't do it soon he train could de-rail killing everyone on board and any by standing civilians. Squeezing his eyes shut Izuku pulled his stone hand free from the tracks, concentrating as hard as he could Izuku dug deep within himself for that same feeling of energy, eyes shooting open Izuku yelled swinging his arm down into the tracks again. His mind created images of the train being thrown from the tracks, the screaming people inside of the carriages falling to their deaths, these thoughts of his ran through his mind, he started to see faces of men and women, children. He knew he had to stop the train right then. Izuku felt his shoulder pop and he yelled in pain but still he kept his hand driven into the tracks. Body screaming pain Izuku started to feel the train ease up, the wind whipping his hair began to die down, tightening his eyes Izuku pushed the last parts of what he had left in him. Second after second the train slowed Izuku repeating to himself that eventually the train would stop, and after what felt forever the train finally came to a stop. Blinking his green eyes Izuku looked down to his concrete encrusted stone hand, with a tug of effort he pulled his arm free and shook the grey dust from his arm.  
.

* * *

.  
The red skinned boy heard a the sound of a knuckle tapping on glass and looking up his gaze met that of the train conductor, realising he had been seen the adult man waved at his and everyone else's saviour, Izuku just simply blinked back in response, with a smile on his face the conductor bowed his head in respect for the young boy.  
.

* * *

.  
When Matsuzaki Ikku finally looked up the red boy was nowhere to be seen.  
.

* * *

.  
"ALL MIGHT! I'M SO SORRY I'M LATE!" Izuku ran straight up to the hero before keeling over and supporting his hands against his knees.

"HEY KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN KID!" Yagi Toshinori was not in his superior form and he wasn't exactly hoping to spread his secret to the whole world yet. "Now get over here and let's get this show on the road." Heading towards the beach All Might planned for Izuku to use the new features of One for All to blast threw the last few pieces of trash littering the beach. If the kid got it down pretty quick then maybe they could have it finished by the end of the day.

"Actually Toshinori about that." Izuku was smiling gingerly and scratching his arm nervously.

* * *

The police officer dotted his pen on the notepad in his hand before tucking them away in her breast pocket. "So that's everything that happened?"

"Yes. That's everything." Matsuzaki said. "He stopped the train just in time, the turn that was coming up and the speed we were travelling at would have surely sent the whole train off the track and straight into that building." The conductor pointed past the train and at rather large office building just by the tracks.

Patting the man on the shoulder the policewoman nodded. "Well it's a good thing this kid came along then. Thank you for your co-operation. We'll be in contact if we get anything, in the meantime I think the press will try talking to you, you don't need to worry about keeping anything from them, in fact it could help us find this guy and give him our thanks." Leaving the man to the rest of his day the policewoman walked away to her other colleagues comforting the passengers.

Matsuzaki sighed, he could already see the mass of camera's and microphone wielding journalists running for him, knowing he was free of the constabulary. But he smiled, he was alive today.  
.

* * *

Izuku Midoriya had the biggest smile on his face and next to him stood Yagi Toshinori smiling in admiration. Dagobah Municipal beach was finally clean, the sand was pristine and white, the sea free from run off oils from all the machines and pieces of junk food plastics. The sun would be setting up a few hours but right now that didn't matter to the two, the orange rays were beautiful shimmering on the ocean.

"You did good kid."

Izuku hummed back a response, not bothering to move from his rested position of his chin propped by his crossed arms stretched over the railings. "Not that I'm eager to start training even more but what's the next step All Might?"

Scratching his chin Yagi looked to the relaxed boy next to him. "Well actually I thought it would take more than a day for you to be able to tap into One for All. But I guess with your little stunt today that helped the training along just fine." With a smirk Yagi watched his trainee stand up and begin to act at least a little embarrassed.

"No matter young Midoriya your progress has been astounding so for the next few weeks we will work on you using One for All and getting to grips with its power." Izuku smiled to his idol. Becoming a hero didn't seem so far a distant dream to the boy now.

.

* * *

.

Before he knew it the time for training was up and Izuku was in his grey UA blazer and ready to set off for his first day at the academy. Standing at the platform awaiting his train Izuku did a quick look over his uniform. Due to his rather large left hand Izuku's mother Inko had cut the sleeve just where the large canon like forearm started, it was weird to have his uniform like this but Izuku couldn't think of any other way to wear it. He had also had to cut a rather big hole from his trousers but he was used to doing that by now with all his other pairs of jeans and shorts, Izuku had again filled down his horns and had found out something rather interesting, when Izuku used the power of One for All he could feel his horns heating up and when he really went for it and powered up as much as he could then they would grow back in full force. Thinking about them Izuku found his hand rubbing at the stumps but stopped once he noticed a group of school kids looking his way, when they knew they were caught the kids quickly formed a huddle, the red boy could hear the whispered chatter coming from the group and he started to feel a little uncomfortable, glancing up at the arrivals board he saw his train was the next one to arrive.

The seconds ticked away and Izuku was getting even more agitated from the occasional glances coming from the same group, Izuku couldn't wait to get on his trail and away. However out of the corner of his eye he could see one of the students making their way over to him, a quick shove from one of the others in the group sent the person stumbling and after a heated glare over their shoulder at the offender the singled out student began to make their way over cautiously. And Izuku began to sweat.

He stared at the arrivals board this time willing it to move faster. As if his prayers were answered the orange LED lights of his train's journey changed to 'approaching'. God he could make it, leaning forward Izuku cast his sight down the tracks, he could see the train and it would be here any moment now. Izuku grabbed at the straps of his backpack, he would have started twitching but the student was getting even closer, maybe if he was fast enough he could jump between the doors and escape. Izuku's mind whirling he jumped away when he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

Sighing in defeat Izuku turned around to find a young girl blushing with her hands held tightly behind her back. Looking at her Izuku thought she was around the same age as himself but what really stood out about her was the deep purple skin, a slightly violet dusting her cheeks from her blush. "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"I'm not startled." Izuku shot back quickly. The girl seemed hurt by his harsh tone and Izuku quickly regretted his defensiveness. "I'm sorry, I guess I was a little startled." Hanging his head Izuku thought about what he had just done, the poor girl had a mutant quirk just like himself. Her skin surely made her stand out compared to the rest of the people she was travelling with, just like himself. Izuku sighed and looked back up at the girl with a smile on his face. "I'm just very nervous. I'm starting my first day of school today."

The sudden change in tone brought the girl out of her shell, shaking her head, the black wavy hair on her head swayed back and forth. "No it's totally okay, I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that." Suddenly remembering why she had come over the girl pulled out a pen and paper. "I totally forgot, me and my friends were saying you were the guy from the sludge villain fight and we – I wanted to get your autograph." Holding out the pen a confused Izuku, the boy took the offered items and wrote a little note with a signature before handing it back over to the girl.

"Gee – thanks!" The girl stared at the paper before putting her hands behind her back. "And good look with your first day of school!"

Realising what the girl had just said, Izuku noticed just in time that his train had arrived and the doors to his train were just about to close. Instincts kicking in the large red boy leapt for the opening, making it through the gap as the automatic doors slipped shut. Heaving a large breath Izuku felt the train pull away from the station, finding a pole to hold onto Izuku looked out of the window and smiled at the purple girl jumping up and down with her friends, a notepad held in her hand.

.

* * *

.

When Izuku arrived at the gates of UA he could see he had arrived quite early, there was only a small smattering students waiting on the rather illustrious pathway leading to the main building of the school. Making a beeline for the front door Izuku walked in and began making his way through the many corridors, pulling out the map sent to him earlier that week the young boy made his way through the school eventually making it to his home room. Before him was a rather large door, a very large door, Izuku wondered what kind of classmates he would be attending school with to have a door of this size. Swallowing the lump in his throat Izuku grasped the door and slid it open, at first glance the classroom seemed empty and Izuku was relieved to be one of the first to arrive. However at a second glance the red boy noticed there was someone else in the room, another boy with white and red hair split perfectly down the middle, trying not to be noticed Izuku ducked his head low, letting his green and black hair cover some of his face, it seemed to work as the other boy left Izuku to make his way to the very last row of the classroom.

Izuku quickly took a seat, placing his bag by his side he rummaged through his bag before pulling out his books and pens. Placing them on his desk Izuku manoeuvred the items around on his desk until he was happy. A strange feeling overcame him and he looked up for his meanderings to see the other boy in the room looking over his shoulder at Izuku. Forcing a smile Izuku lifted his stone hand and waved. The other classmate made no response except to turn around and face the front of the room. His hand limply hanging in the air Izuku sighed and looked down at his desk. Today was going to be a very long day.

The minutes passed by and soon the door to the room slid open to reveal more of Izuku's classmates, not wanting to be caught staring Izuku focused his green eyes on his desk, sneaking looks from between his curly hair Izuku saw that the people who entered were two girls one of them had a rather rounded faced with abnormally large eyes and very long forest green hair, next to her was another girl. Izuku's eyes widened realizing that this girl was completely invisible, all he could see was the floating uniform, he had never seen anything like it in his life. The demon boy could barely believe his eyes, he blushed a dark red realising that he knew it was a girl because of certain assets and the skirt she wore. Izuku ducked his head lower pulling out his quirk notepad he began to write frantically on the paper to distract himself, listening as they chatted, the little lull in their conversation must have been when the two new occupants of the classroom looked at both himself and the other boy. Their conversation picked back up as they made their way to empty seats next to each other and on the opposite of the room to the two boys.

Now all that occupied the room was the quiet talk between the two new classmates, Izuku didn't mind, they weren't taking any notice of him and he was very relieved at that fact. So he carried on jotting notes in his notepad about the benefits of having invisibility as a quirk, if he could see what the other girls quirk was he would surely be writing down notes for that too, and maybe the other boy but both of them didn't display their quirks on an appearance scale unlike himself and the invisible girl.

It was only a few seconds later that the door opened again and more of Izuku's classmates began to enter, again trying to keep unnoticed but try and get a look at his classmates Izuku kept his head down, watching through his hair as they came in. One boy had a tail that could rival his own, but apart from that he seemed pretty normal, with him came a very small boy barely four feet tall with purple bubble like hair, it looked rubbery and Izuku quickly made notes on the both of them. More and more filled in quickly after 3 very tall boys all very different, one even had six arms webbed with skin together. A bird headed boy, a tall black haired girl and a black slick haired boy another pair of girls, one with long strings hanging from her ears and the other a perfectly normal brunette. A tall bespeckled boy seemed to be trying to get away from the blonde haired boy who was plain except for his slightly flamboyant mannerisms. The last people to enter and take the last remaining seats were two boys, one with blonde hair talking animatedly with a spikey red haired boy and behind them a girl whose skin was completely pink, Izuku sighed when he saw her. Maybe being a different colour would go unnoticed if she was in the class with him.

Hearing everyone lost in chatter Izuku felt it was safe to poke his head up and look around, all the seats were taken except for the one situated between him and the window. The stone handed boy looked down at that, maybe coming in pairs was a good thing. No, Izuku thought, he might make friends but that would take time, he was very shy and found it very difficult to talk with people, maybe after a while he could talk to some of his classmates. Maybe he could start with the person who would have to take the seat next to him. Smiling at the thought Izuku waited for who could be his very first school friend.

Izuku didn't have to wait long and as the door slid open he smiled, trying to put on his most charming front. It was a boy, things were looking up, Izuku found it easier to talk to boys. His possible first friend had spikey dull blonde hair, his uniform hung around him un-ironed and not exactly how the school wished their students to dress. But Izuku could deal with that, maybe it meant he was laid back, that would definitely help Izuku, laid back people never usually judged people on their appearances. The Boy spotted the last seat and made his way over looking very much like he didn't care about anything going on around him. Yes, Izuku thought, this would be perfect.

Throwing his bag down by the chair the last arrival slouched into his chair before putting his feet up on the desk. Very laid back, Izuku was sure, opening and closing his mouth he licked his dry lips and took the plunge, turning to his classmate Izuku made to speak.

"Don't. I don't care what you want to say. I'm here to be a hero and everyone else here is a god damned side character. So why don't you just shut your mouth and go back to whatever the fuck you were doing red bitch."

Well Izuku could do nothing else but close his gaping mouth and trembling turn back to face the front of the classroom. This was going to be a very long day.

.

* * *

Hi Everyone  
Got this one finished pretty fast, found a lot of free time this week so managed to get this written. So yeah, chapter 2 part 1 Izuku going to UA, couple of other bits in this as well.  
Just a heads up I wont be following the story line of MHA to the dot I just don't want fans of MHA to know whats coming up.  
Anyway.  
Had fun writing this, especially at the end getting to the class of 1A so i guess the next chapter should come pretty easily to me. Next time. More UA

Ta,

Forger


	4. UA:2

**Hellboy**

Sighing Izuku moved one step up the lunch line. The big red boy was exhausted from the morning classes which had seemed to drag on for what felt like forever, his home room teacher and subsequent caretaker for the next year was Shota Aizawa, better known as Eraserhead. Shota's quirk allowed him to nullify a quirk through line of sight, if Mr. Aizawa could see you that meant your quirk was useless. Izuku had read nearly every single book when it came to heroes and their quirks, Eraserhead didn't have much coverage since the hero preferred to work from the shadows. Eraserhead believed a hero's actions should be seen and not heard, speaking of which took Izuku's thoughts to his neighbour in the home room class, he found out his name was Bakugou Katsuki when Mr. Aizawa did a roll call for the class, the ashen haired boy had replied with a grunt, giving the impression that he really didn't want to be there which Izuku found odd, surely everyone wanted to be at UA, the premier academy for heroes in training. Bakugou believed in the same philosophy as Aizawa but it seemed that the boy didn't want to either see or hear Izuku, or anyone else for that matter.

"Next." Izuku heard the call for himself and moved up the line to take the offered plate from the chef behind the counter. Placing his lunch on his metal tray Izuku turned to find a seat in the rather large cafeteria of UA. The room itself was huge but since it had to house the three years of attending the academy and not just the hero courses the school offered but all the other aspects of the hero economy including, general education, department of support and hero management. Izuku was daunted by the task ahead of him, he needed to find somewhere to sit and it seemed that every table was taken up by groups of classmates and friends. Wandering with his tray in hand the big red boy moved through the bustle of noise, he'd been looking for a few minutes and was near the back of the room when he noticed a small six person table just near the end that was completely free, smiling to himself Izuku walked over and placed his tray down as he took a seat.

Taking a bite and chewing Izuku was amazed, the food was exquisite but how could it not be with the pro hero lunch rush as the head chef. Izuku smiled thinking of how a quirk that helped make amazing food could be used in a villain fight scenario, images of a villain weeping over a sandwich and recanting all their past crimes just to get more food made Izuku chuckle. Continuing to eat Izuku lost himself in thought of the morning again. After the roll call in class, where Izuku had caught a few names of his classmates, Mr Aizawa talked them through what the first year would entail for the students. The syllabus seemed fine to Izuku, UA seemed to not only care about the physical aspects of their quirks but how their quirks could be used and when, the academy not only taught them how to be a hero but why. Morality and ethics, it seemed, were hand in hand when it came to being a hero.

However Izuku's mood did dip when he thought back to the last thing Aizawa had mentioned before they left for their second induction class. Apparently this afternoon the class was to meet back at room 1A where Mr. Aizawa would take them to have their quirk powers evaluated through a series of tests. Now Izuku faced the moral question of if he should use One for All, using the power of the number one hero surely put him at a very large advantage over his fellow classmates. Mulling the question over Izuku came to the conclusion he would see what the tests would be and make his decision from that thinking that in some situations the other students' quirks could trump his own.

Izuku was brought from his dilemma when someone stopped just next to him. Looking up Izuku saw one of his classmates holding the same metal tray he had, taking in the brunettes features Izuku tried to put the face to the name.

"Hey you're from our class right? 1A? Do you mind if we sit with you, there's no more seats left." Izuku blinked several times before realising it was stupid to have the girl stand there waiting for his approval.

"Yeah, sure, of course you can." Izuku said scratching the back of his head.

"Thanks!" As the girl took a seat the large red boy realised the other two accompanying her, both were from his class. The tall boy with glasses was lida Tenya he remembered and the other the small girl with green hair who he remembered coming in with the invisible girl, Tsuyu Asui. He couldn't for the life of him however recall the name of the girl who had spoken to him.

"Thanks again. This place filled up really quick. I guess because it took us a while to find it."

Izuku just smiled and chuckled awkwardly, he had no idea what to say, he had never sat with anyone except his mother and Shoko, his tutor, Izuku knew he would have to make small talk but when he thought about it he couldn't think of anything to say.

Luckily for him Tsuyu Asui spoke up first. "So you're Izuku Midoriya right?" Izuku couldn't find his voice so instead just nodded his head gingerly.

"Well I'm Tsuyu Asui, this is Lida Tenya and that's Ochaco Uraraka."

Thanks to the green haired girls introduction Izuku finally had the name of the brunette, sighing his anxiety away the green eyed boy smiled at his table mates. "It's nice to meet you." Izuku said.

Lida reached his hand across the table to which Izuku stared at before taking it. "Pleasure to meet you Midoriya."

A tense silence filled the table only for a little while before the brunette Ochaco spoke. "Hey I wonder what this test is going to be like? With this being UA it could be anything. The entrance exam was hard enough!"

"Yeah it was so hard beating all those robots." Tsuyu said. "I only just managed to make it in with my scores."

Ochaco nodded her head in agreement. "Tell me about it. If it wasn't for Tenya I don't think I would have made it out alive!" Blushing, the cute girl turned to the tall blue haired boy. "Thank you again Tenya I don't think I would be alive if it wasn't for your speed, you pulled me away just in time before that HUGE zero point robot killed me!"

Holding his hand up Lida shook his head. "Think nothing of it Uraraka. I was only doing what any hero in training would do."

After some shared laughter Tsuyu looked to the spectating red boy. "So Midoriya how did you fair in the entrance exam?"

Izuku gulped, he was hoping that the conversation would pass over and they would go back to the original question of the upcoming test this afternoon. Instead the proverbial gun was pointing at him now. Running his finger around the collar of his white shirt Izuku timidly replied. "Actually, I didn't take the entrance exam, I was err - I was recommended." With a tight forced laugh Izuku looked around the rest of the tables shocked looks.

With a cough, Lida was the first to break the awkward tension settling between them. "You must have done some very impressive acts to the right people to make it in to UA on a recommendation."

"Yeah. I guess so." And like that the tension was back, thinking quickly Izuku took the initiative to speak for the first time to the group. "But hey I still think the test today will prove UA is no easy academy."

His interjection proved sound as everyone at the table agreed and began to chat back and forth, ideas on what the test would compromise of and if Mr. Aizawa would sleep through the entire thing with his sleeping bag. Before the conversation could carry on any further two more classmates from 1A approached the table, metal trays in hand. Lida noticed them before the new comers had a chance to even greet those at the table.

"Ashido, Kirishima. Please join us, there are two seats free at our table." Moving himself down the table so he was no longer opposite Izuku, Lida indicated the seat he had freed up for the pink skinned girl to take. Next to Izuku Ochaco had moved up closer to Izuku smiling and patting the free seat for Kirishima.

Both students happily took the offered seats having been wandering the cafeteria for several minutes. Lida straight away introduced everyone at the table, Izuku being the shy person he was simply kept his head low until his name was uttered to which he responded by looking, giving a small smile and wave before taking interest in his almost finished lunch.

The bubbly pink haired girl was energised by the group of people and quickly jumped into conversation. "Thanks so much! I don't know about Eijiro here but my legs were starting to kill me! I can't believe how busy this place gets for lunch." Making a slight exaggeration by swivelling her head round and popping off her seat earned her a giggle from Ochaco.

"Yeah." Voiced Eijiro Kirishima. "I told you we shouldn't have gone the scenic route to here." Even though it was barbed the spikey red head said it in a joking way showing the others at the table that Ashido and he were quite familiar.

Jumping back into the conversation Ashido asked what the group was talking about before the pair had arrived. Lida quickly brought them up to date on their theories behind the test that Aizawa was conducting later today. Ochaco noticing the quiet Izuku on the end innocently decided to rope him into the chatter. "And with a recommended student I can't wait to see what Midoriya can do!" The brunettes smile was open and inviting but internally the red skinned boy was screaming. Looking up from the food he was currently playing with his fork, Izuku saw that the whole table was staring at him in a mixture of different reactions. Izuku spluttered at all the irregular attention.

"H-H-Honest it-it's nothing sp-special!"

"But to be recommended for UA seems pretty special to me." Kirishima seemed to have gotten over the shock first and had lumped a huge spoon full of food into his mouth past his razor sharp teeth. Watching the jagged dentures chomp up the food made Izuku gulp. Looking around the table again it seemed that everyone had either stopped looking or were lost in their own thoughts except for a pair of pitch black eyes with venom yellow irises. Ashido's gaze was so intense that Izuku had to divert his own line of sight so fast it took a while for him to realise he was staring at the table again.

There was a small silence as those at the table ate but the pinkette was far too intrigued to let the sudden knowledge of a recommended student being in front of her slide. "Recommended huh… and exactly what does that entail?"

Izuku was visibly sweating now as he dared to look up to again find the five others at the table staring in his direction, waiting for some explanation. Izuku's right hand found the collar of his school uniform and pulled at it as he nervously chuckled trying to think of the easiest route of escape without being rude. "Ah, well. You see. Err. The recommended thing. Is, well… erm…"

Lida hardly needed help in sensing the boy's social nervousness. Closing his eyes Lida began to explain to the others at the table drawing attention away from Izuku. "A recommendation into a particular school, or in some cases schools, is when a pro hero believes they see the potential in those that have yet to attend a hero academy. It allows the recipient to enter the offered academy without having to partake in entrance exams or pre-screening so long as the board of the school agree with the choice and deem it a respectable decision by the recommending pro hero."

Choruses of understanding echoed around the table along with a free nodding heads. But Ashido was a dog with a bone and wasn't letting anything go. "Oh I get it. So a pro hero recommended you Midoriya." Ashido paused and the boy in question thought that would be the end of it. "So who was the pro hero Midoriya?"

Izuku had taken his food tray in his hands and jumped to his feet before he could even think of a reasonable response and not let everyone in on his secret. "SORRY I HAVE TO GO IT WAS NICE MEETING YOU." Izuku all but shouted as he made his escape, tripping over his tail but managing to recover, speeding away. Those at the table simply laughed of Izuku's antics at being overly shy and timid, all apart from Mina Ashido who stared at the big red boys back, eyes narrowing.

After the whole cafeteria incident, Izuku had made his way back to the homeroom and waited head down for the class to begin. Izuku's other 1A classmates made their way back in what seemed to be newly developing groups, the students he had sat with at lunch walking in together chatting happily, Lida leading the group and nodding in his direction, Ochaco giving him a friendly wave which he returned but after noticing Ashido's inquisitive eyes gulped nervously. Once everyone had settled Aizawa had instructed the class to go to the gym changing rooms and meet on the outdoor track and field. Changing into the blue academy sports uniform Izuku again found his awkwardly blockish arm sticking out and decided to just keep the sleeves rolled up he then followed the other boys out of the changing rooms and onto the lush grass fields under the warm summer sun. Aizawa was a way off stood next to the outside of the white lined 400 metre track, stood in front of him was the dual red and white haired boy Shoto Todoroki and the large six armed boy Mezo Shoji, joining the two boys with the rest of his group Izuku stood off to the side and listened as some of the male class mates talked amongst themselves, Aizawa didn't seem to bother to silence them or even much seem to care if they did or not. Shortly after the girls exited the main building and made their way over in one singular group, when they merged with the boys Aizawa finally made a move, stepping forward and producing a hidden baseball from inside his crossed arms.

"Today class you will partake in a test of my own design I will observe and score your quirks power." Throwing the baseball to Bakugou Aizawa motioned the boy forward and pointed to a large circle painted on the grass. "Bakugou. Were you ever allowed to use your quirk during high school gym classes?" Aizawa wasn't even looking at the boy he was addressing. Instead deciding that the small clouds dotting the blue sky were more interesting.

The ashen haired boy he was speaking to didn't seem to like being not addressed to properly, squeezing the baseball in his hand Izuku was sure he wasn't the only one who saw the smoke coming from the boys palm or the cracking sounds. "No." Bakugou spat.

"And why do you think that is Mr. Katsuki?" Aizawa said with his eye line was still fixed on the sky.

"Because the stupid fucking teachers thought it wasn't fucking fair. Pfft." Clicking his teeth Bakugou stared at his homeroom teacher and eventually Aizawa's gaze came down and locked onto the boys red irised eyes.

"Correct." The class gasped in shock. "And also so very incorrect Mr. Katsuki." Pacing around the edge of the circle now Aizawa seemed to stalk his prey inside. "You see Mr. Katsuki, normal high schools don't care if your quirk is good, useful, amazing. But here. Here at UA we want to see how far we can push your quirk, we want to see you vomit from using your quirk so much you'll beg for us to take it away from you." Eyes snapping at the boy in the middle of the circle, the smoke from Bakugou's hand stopped immediately, as well as the firecracker like sounds. Closing his eyes and sighing the homeroom teacher of 1A continued. "But today I just want to see what your quirks can do. So Mr. Katsuki please throw the ball with everything. You. Have."

Stepping away Aizawa looked over his shoulder. "And I do mean everything Bakugou Katsuki."

The boy smirked, barring his pearl white teeth Bakugou tossed the ball in his hand. Then all of a sudden he snapped back his arm and with a screaming yell of 'DIE' Bakugou launched the baseball into the air a blistering explosion from his hand rocketing the ball so far away the rest of class lost sight of it within a second. Turning to stare at the manically grinning explosive boy the class then looked to their teacher who had pulled out a white stop watch looking device. After a few more seconds Aizawa faced the Bakugou.

"Seven hundred and two metres." The class's eyes widened but Aizawa stood their seemingly unimpressed. "Next. Izuku Midoriya."

Everyone's attention zoned in on the red boy. Izuku heaved in a deep breath and took the first few steps toward the circle. As he interchanged the ashen haired boy Bakugou barged his shoulder. "Watch it Fuck-head." Shook by the animosity the boy displayed Izuku could do nothing more than blink at the figure stomping away from him and back to the other students who were either looking at him or the other boy.

"We haven't got all day Mr. Midoriya." His teacher's words snapped Izuku from his funk and he made his way to the circle. Producing another baseball from thin air Aizawa walked over to Izuku and placed it in the boy's hand. Putting the ball in the palm of Izuku's hand Aizawa didn't initially let go but instead leaned in close looking Izuku dead in his green eyes. "Now Mr. Midoriya I have been informed of the recent goings on between yourself and All Might and have been informed of the pact that has occurred between you both." Izuku was immediately on edge but he couldn't look away from Aizawa's piercing gaze. "You will perform this task to the best of your abilities and I don't care for excuses."

Before he could stop himself Izuku was talking back to his very intimidating teacher. "Mr. Aizawa I can't."

This seemed to lessen the teacher's ruthless glare. "And what, pray tell do you mean by that Izuku Midoriya?" Aizawa simply thinking that Izuku had not been able to control any of the One for All power but to Izuku it was another more personal matter.

Tearing his eyes away from his teachers Izuku paused before saying what came next. "When I use the power of One for All to a certain level my… my –erm- My ho-horns grow back."

Izuku did not expect his teacher to make a scoffing sound at what he felt was his greatest insecurity. "Is that it? You think that your own appearance is more important than trying your very best?" Stepping back and looking the boy up and down was no easy task with the boy being near enough the same height as himself but Izuku's teacher seemed to ooze disgust and repulsion. "Get out of my sight Izuku Midoriya. NEXT." Aizawa turned away from Izuku. "Momo Yaoyorozu your up."

Izuku's world seemed to shatter as his teacher walked away from him, he couldn't stop the tear that rode down his cheek and past the corner of his mouth. Inside himself the boy was waging an internal war of rage and sadness, he couldn't stop the shakes that came. Izuku mind was thrown past memories of children laughing at him and parents screaming in fear at his appearance. For a world filled with so many different looking people Izuku couldn't understand, until he was called a demon. Everything about how he looked was a mirror image of what people believed hell was filled with. Towering blood red skinned demons with wicked pointed horns and python like tails. To Izuku he knew he looked more like a villain than a hero, from his looks alone he shouldn't be in this holy grail of hero academy's, he should be out in the dark alleyways, robbing, stealing and killing. But he was an innocent young boy with dreams of being just like his favourite hero All Might, the dreams of smiling at the crowds as they cheered him, the looks of sheer hope when he pulled injured innocents from building rubble knowing they were safe in the arms of the big red boy.

 _"Can I get your autograph Mr. Big Red Guy?!_

Izuku blinked back the tears hearing the voice of the child in the alleyway echo in his head. He saw the smile and the kid held the pen and paper up to his face. He remembered taking them in his hand and writing the words ' ** _You can be a hero too. Mr. Big Red Guy!'_** A fire began to burn in Izuku's eyes. A fire that had almost died away but today it was re-ignited. His teacher had tried to kick him to the curb. Looking up Izuku glared at his teachers back. "Mr. Aizawa." Izuku growled.

The pro hero's head perked up at the sound of his name, with interest the hero looked over his shoulder and was entrapped by Izuku's shining green eyes.

"I'll take that test now." Izuku held his hand out for the ball not leaving any room for the teacher to deny Izuku's order.

Aizawa hid a smirk in his tape like grey scarf and threw the ball to Izuku who snatched it from the air. Clutching the white leather ball in his hand Izuku stared off in the same direction that Bakugou had sent his throw, looking down to the ground eyes still burning Izuku called on the power within himself that he had trained with for the past two months. As fast as Bakugou had done Izuku drew his arm back, his skin sparking red lightning and with a screaming roar sent the ball skyward. The power he put behind the ball and the stomp his front foot had taken kicked up a gale force wind of dirt and torn up blades of grass, the spectating students of 1A threw their arms up to shield their eyes from the grains of soil swirling around the area they stood in.

When the whips of air began to die down and it was safe for them to lower their arms the class jumped back in shock at the boy stood in the circle, stood head downcast, the bright red horns protruding from his skull were nearly two feet long, curved like sickles pointing behind him. No one moved as Izuku's classmates took in the full appearance of their fellow 1A hero course student.

"One thousand and five metres."

Aizawa held the stopwatch for the class to see. During the impromptu tornado the teacher had pulled some yellow goggles with slits instead of regular glass and was now triumphantly smirking at the rest of his pupils. "That, kids, is how you give everything you've got. Take Mr. Midoriya's example to heart." With a dismissive wave of his hand to the shocked Izuku Aizawa called for Momo Yaoyorozu to come and take her turn. In a daze the red skinned boy made his way back to the group, crossing paths with Momo he didn't notice her amazed expression.

Coming to a stop amongst his other classmates Izuku turned to spectate Momo's test not really paying attention, just lost in a complete daze. Aizawa had played him, Izuku realised. His home room teacher had angered the boy, belittling his crippling anxiety had made Izuku so mad he forgot to care about what his classmates who see, the towering horns on his head.

"Hey..."

"Hey."

"Hey!"

Izuku stumbled at the shout, and looked at the small pink girl who had appeared next to him. Noticing that she finally had his attention Mina Ashido put on a megawatt smile. "Glad I'm not the only one around here who's horny."

* * *

When Izuku came to his eyes registered two very distinct blurry colours. One pink, one red. Blinking and rubbing his eyes the colours finally came into focus. Leaning over his collapsed form were the faces of Mina Ashido and Eijiro Kirishima. Izuku blinked more and his face scrunched up as he wonder why he was lying on his back and why they were leaning over him. Eijiro looked up to Mina. "I think you killed him." 'Killed him?' What did Mina do to him he wondered. "Hey I was just having a bit of fun with the guy, he looked completely zoned out of it and I was trying to lighten the mood." 'Completely zoned out? Lighten the mood? A bit of fun?' What in the world were the two talking about?

It all came back to Izuku in a sudden rush of memory, blushing the fiercest dark red he ever had the teen shot up from between the two, knocking them over in the process. Turning back to apologise Izuku was cut off before he could even start by their teacher.

"Good! Now that you're back from your nap Midoriya maybe we can continue with the rest of the test." Without waiting Mr. Aizawa started off toward an area littered with equipment, some of it looking like a circuit workout. His class catching up to him Aizawa began to explain the next few tests. "Firstly the side to side step test, then the 50 metre dash, followed by the grip test and then the standing long jump. Get ready to bring you're 'A' game kids because your score today will reflect on everything you do from here on out."

For the next hour or so their homeroom teacher Shota Aizawa ran his pupils ragged from exercise to exercise. And Izuku was amazed to find that some of the other quirks the students had, his own pressure grip score of two hundred and sixty was beaten by Mezo Shoji's two hundred and seventy, then again having two extra pairs of arms does help Izuku chuckled at the thought, Fumikage Tokoyami had produced a hawk shaped shadow creature to score an impressive two hundred and thirty five pounds. Then there was Minoru Mineta who used his strange purple cranium quirk to bounce himself between the two line side to side steps at a blistering pace. Ochaco Uraraka, Bakugou Katsuki and Yuga Aoyama dominated in the standing long jump, however Izuku seemed to notice that while Bakugou handled it easily, Ochaco and Yuga both seemed to be slightly sick after the events. And when it came to the fifty metre dash no-one in the class could hope to compete with Lida Tenya and his engine filled calves, smashing the rest of the competition with a time of one point seven seconds. Hanta Sero was the closest in second with a time of three point nine seconds, and that was by using his tape quirk to latch on past the finishing line Hanta had literally reeled himself in like a fish on a line.

Izuku was in awe at the quirks he was seeing, Momo Yaoyorozu seemed to be able to create physical things from her body, magically producing a pole to vault in the long jump. Mashirao Ojiro using his tail to propel himself in the side to side steps. Izuku looked to his fellow classmates and felt amazed by them, he had shown them his full appearance and they had carried on with not much of a second glance. By not much he was referring to the few times he had caught eye contact with some of the other students, when they thought he wasn't looking. Mina Ashido and Eijiro Kirishima being the two main culprits, however he had seen Ochaco, Lida, Mezo and strangely enough Bakugou. Every time Izuku caught him, the boy would scoff, scowl, glare and then turn away from him.

Everyone gave their all and when Aizawa called a halt to the tests several of the class collapse to on their backs, others sucked in lungs full of air as they rested bent over, hands leaning on their knees. Izuku had tried his damned hardest and greedily gulped on the water he sucked on from his plastic bottle, judging by his own guess he had done well enough and would be well away from the bottom when the test results came, if Aizawa would even tell them how they did.

"Alright 1-A. Get your things, go get changed and we'll meet back in class before I let you go home." Those that could began to make their way back to the locker rooms, others took a few more minutes so they could even walk back on jellied legs.

* * *

"Alright class. The test is over. Nothing too special, but a good performance." Aizawa stood at the head of the class flicking between the pieces of paper on the lecture desk, his students well rested, clean and sat listening intently. "Now that we have those results we can map your progress through the year and how to better you for what lies ahead. Tomorrow we'll cover a few more subjects on what you'll be studying throughout the year and what to _expect_ and what is _expected_ from you." Looking up from the papers he was shuffling the pro hero gazed around the room and said; as if the students were stupid enough not to have realised what to do next. "Dismissed."

Most of the class taking the cue with slight shock hurriedly grabbed their bags, and some their jackets and made for the door, thanking their homeroom teacher on the way out. Izuku waited a little rummaging in his bag for nothing but time so as not to walk out with a large group, mostly to avoid the chatter with others. It seemed to work pretty well as he was the second to last to leave the room until Aizawa called him back, Izuku just watched as the dual red and white haired boy past by him with a passing glance of curiosity.

Turning back to face his teacher Izuku waited, but his teacher made no move to explain why he had held the red skinned boy back. "Mr. Aizawa?"

Not looking up Eraserhead took the pieces of paper he had been ruffling through and placed them into a briefcase. When he had finished he dragged the case from the desk top and looked his pupil dead in the eye, Izuku felt the measuring gaze and averted his emerald eyes when he started to feel a little uncomfortable.

"Mr. Midoriya." The pro hero started slowly. "Today at the test. It took you a while to get into the swing of things, care to explain?"

Izuku was really starting to sweat under the collar now, tugging at his tie he made no attempt to explain himself.

But he heard the sigh coming from his teacher and quickly looked up to meet the dead gaze of his elder.

"I understand your trepidation, don't take me for a fool. And I hope to not take you for a fool either, I hope you realise why I did what I did today." The statement hung in the air, Izuku could only offer a meek nod of his head in response.

"Mr. Midoriya I am fortunate to know what has transpired between yourself and All Might. The idea that you are now the wielder of one of the most formidable powers in the world makes me scrutinise everything that you will do. I understand that you have an issue with your appearance but from this day forward that bullshit stops right now."

The sheer edged way his teacher had spoken to him made Izuku double take. His teacher was telling him that every issue he had been through in childhood was bullshit, Izuku wasn't going to lie to himself it made him angry, a deep seeded anger of all the abuse he had taken. "Mr. Aizawa-"

"Midoriya. I'm not saying it was right." The anger igniting in the boy fizzled out in an instant. Looking into his teachers eyes Izuku saw no malice there, no condescending look, but more inquisitive, searching at the boy before him. "What I'm trying to get at here Mr. Midoriya is that, despite what you may think about yourself, there are those here at this institute that see you have the qualities to become a hero. And at this institution you will be working with your classmates for the next three years, you can't let something like how you feel about your looks affect your learning."

Shoto Aizawa sighed, resting his hand on his hip in a characteristically way of showing his lazy bored attitude. "You will be accepted by your classmates for your merits. Not by how you look doing them."

"Now come on. School is over and I want to go home. Just think on what I've said." And with that the teacher to 1A walked past the green haired boy and held the door open gesturing with his brief cased hand for Izuku to leave the classroom.

* * *

Izuku was in deep thought as he stood at the platform awaiting his train home. The talk he had with Mr. Aizawa before he left UA heavy on his mind, Izuku was coming to terms with his past and present feelings, on the one hand he knew his teacher wasn't trying to belittle those traumatic times in his life but rather to reflect on the new experiences Izuku had been through since meeting All Might as his precursor. Contemplating the people he had helped and had been inspirited by when meeting him after his actions of heroic daring, the small boy and the purple skinned girl, both begging him for an autograph like he was some kind of celebrity.

Maybe Mr. Aizawa was right, maybe people had started to look past the demonic cover. It was difficult to accept, for nearly sixteen years Izuku had been subject to stares and whispers, nothing ever nice said about him and even questioning of his actual humanity. Demon. God he hated that word. Sighing and looking up to the arrivals board Izuku saw his train was about to pull into the station. Bumping his backpack higher onto his shoulder the green eyed boy watched the train appear round the corner and monotonously slow on approach. Thinking about his problems wasn't helping much. He would see how things at UA academy went tomorrow, maybe tonight he wouldn't file down his horns as he had planned, his mother always liked them, and she would laughingly pull him by them when she wanted him to wash up before supper and bed, in all honesty Izuku missed those days as a child. With a smirk Izuku walked onto the train hoping that this appeased feeling would stick around into the next day.

* * *

Sweat was running down Izuku's red skin, class 1A had just been instructed to go and put on their new hero outfits and the young boy was sure he was having a panic attack, the locker changing room was very small and he was sure it was getting warmer by the second.

"Midoriya? You ok?" The voice startled Izuku, jumping away from the voice the boy almost tripped over one of the benches. Kirishima watched arm held out to help the other boy steady himself. After several seconds of staring wide eyed at each other over the incident Izuku and Kirishima chuckled awkwardly which broke the tension. Kirishima repeated his question to which the toxic haired boy ran his hand through his curly locks.

Wringing the black t-shirt in his hand Izuku found it hard to get the words from his dry mouth, swirling his tongue around the teen answered back to his classmate. "Actually….I'm really nervous. This is the first hero training and we're already suiting up? What has UA got planned for us on our first week? Aizawa's quirk test yesterday was already enough for me for sure." All the while he spoke Kirishima was nodding his head in agreement. Kirishima had already donned his hero costume black pants, the large metal belt with the glaring red 'R' also supported the red sash the boy wore flaring out at the back. Izuku wore near enough the same, his black pants however were not as baggy, and the brown belt around his waist held leather pouches that contained nothing at the moment but Izuku planned to use them in the future, he was still unsure what to bring to a hero crisis.

Lacing up his boots Kirishima slapped his hands on his thighs. "Well if its war they want it war they'll get." Baring his glistening white shark teeth Izuku couldn't help but feel a little intimidated. The boys costume was something very unique and quite minimal, comparing it to his own plain black ensemble Izuku felt a little underdressed. Taking a look around the room didn't help matters much either. From Fumikage's black vigilantesqe cape and Mashirao's karate styled Gi to Lida's and Yuga's metal suits of armour Izuku felt very out of place in an all-black pair of boots, pants and t-shirt. Shaking his head the boy regretted not asking his mother for help, maybe she could have helped him come up with something with a bit more colour.

A buzzer noise came over the tanoy in the changing room followed by a robotic voice informing the students to make their way to section D in the city zone of the training grounds. Seeing a few of those already dressed making their way out Izuku followed, barely taking one step forward he was barged by his classroom neighbour Bakugo who tossed an abrasive curse at Izuku telling him to watch where he was going. Shocked at the boy's aggressive behaviour Izuku could only stand there watching the blonde haired boy leave by the door. The two pair of hands belonging to Mezo landed on his shoulder snapping him from his stupor, not having to say anything Izuku just half smiled at the other tall boy and made his way from the room.

* * *

So that's this piece up, next chapter will come a lot lot lot faster.  
Slowly getting into it, slow burning.  
Like I've said before I like the idea of this story and where I can take it so I'll keep at it.  
Thanks to et-reader97, arinst2305, shadowdragondanny, Ocham'sRazor23, Cowgirl67, Suicidalkittens, Lurker, Seether0001106 and sandman001  
As well as those who have reviewed before, till next time.

Ta

Forger


End file.
